gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Game of Thrones Season 3 Predictions
We are SO close to the premiere of Season 3 and the return of one of our favorite shows to TV! In a little over a week, Game of Thrones will be back in our lives and we cannot be more excited! There were so many questions with the finale of Season 2, it's only right that we make a predictions blog for what is to come! Let's do a quick recap before making our predictions! Last season, Daenerys Targaryen got her dragons back and showed that she is not someone to be messed with even if you are a sorceror or the richest man in Qarth. Robb Stark and his mother Catelyn Stark were at ends after he broke her contract by marrying Talisa Maegyr, and Jon Snow was dealing with his own troubles with Ygritte and the White Walkers! For the other Stark children, Bran Stark and Arya Stark are both on the run to try and find their families while evading the enemy, but Sansa Stark is still stuck in the snake's nest. She might have gotten out of a marriage with Joffrey Baratheon, but she isn't safe at King's Landing! Let's not forget that Arya is also traveling with the heir to the Iron Throne, Gendry! Cersei Lannister and Tyrion Lannister are safe from rebellions now that their father is in the city, but their brother Jaime Lannister is on his way back home with Brienne of Tarth and not out of the line of fire just yet. Let's also not forget the creepy, creepy Melisandre! Now for our predictions: *Arya and Gendry are going to get into more trouble and the Faceless Men aka Jaqen H'ghar is going to make another appearance. *Sansa is going to be even more wily this season if she's going to keep her neck safe from Joffrey. We think that she's going to get some help from Tyrion and Shae--or at least as much help as they can give. *Jaime and Brienne are going to face a lot of trouble getting to King's Landing since the former's face is so recognizable. Brienne is a formidable warrior, so we're expecting a lot of scenes where she can show that she fights just as well as any man! From the sneak peeks we've been getting, maybe we'll also get to see a little of her past before she came to Catelyn's service. *Joffrey has got a new bride, Margaery Tyrell, but will her wits be able to match up with his ruthlessness? We're expecting a lot of tip toeing around and manipulations on her part while Joffrey is off demanding the heads of anyone who dares to breathe down his neck. *Dragons and Daenerys. She is ready to return home and take her throne and it looks like her dragons have gotten bigger! We're excited to see Daenerys continue her journey and are kind of hoping that her dragons will burn Joffrey to a crisp! *Poor Bran! We really want to see him get back to his mother Catelyn, but it's definitely not going to be easy. He's such a smart kid that we're excited to see how he works his way through to get back to his family! *Jon Snow has killed Qhorin Halfhand and, to the wildings, he now looks like a traitor to the Night Watch. Will he fall to Ygritte's seductions and join Mance Rayder? A peek at the White Walkers last season makes it seem like a huge battle is about to come which Jon might take a part in! *The final prediction is just death. A lot of deaths. Our favorite characters always seem to end up dead (Ned Stark, Renly Baratheon, Luwin, etc.) and we're not surprised if more of them are gonna go. Of course, the series follows the books pretty closely so some of these predictions are completely bogus, but, as someone who hasn't read George R.R. Martin's books, I am excited to see what will happen! Be sure to share your own predictions of what is to come in the comments below! Will you be watching the premiere of Season 3? Heck yes! I've been waiting forever for this day to come! Undecided, the show isn't as great as it used to be. Nope, I'm over it. Category:Blog posts